


What is That Song You Sing for The Dead?

by teethcrystals



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, hosea is everyone's father figure tbh, i like to sprinkle in the fact that jovier and vandermatthews, that and death with dignity made me sad about javier's mama, written cause hosea and javier are me and my sister's favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethcrystals/pseuds/teethcrystals
Summary: If one were to ask the members in camp how they viewed Hosea, he knows just about everyone would say he is a father figure to them and it wasn't any different for Javier. His actual father wasn't bad necessarily, he figures there's people in the gang that have fathers far worse than his own. At least he had his mother and sister as a child even if his father was...well. He was what he was, there wasn't any changing that.But Hosea filled a role, an empty spot in Javier's heart that he wasn't aware needed filling in the first place*Javier goes on a fishing trip with Hosea.





	What is That Song You Sing for The Dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlxgli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxgli/gifts).



> title is lyrics from death with dignity by sufjan stevens. hosea is wlxgli's favorite character and javier is mine so i made this lil gift for her since we talk about them a lot.

     “Javier!” Hosea's familiar voice calls out, taking his attention away from the small blade he's sharpening. He's walking up to Javier in almost a half jog, two fishing poles in hand. “Care to join me on a little fishing trip?”

     He slides his knife into it's holster, clearly perking up at the mention of fishing. “Of course.” He stands up, brushes off nonexistent dust from himself. “John and Arthur couldn't join you?” 

     “Don't know. I never asked them.” Hosea smiles at him.

     Javier simply raises his brows and points a finger to himself in response. Hosea wheezes out a soft laugh. “Yes, you're the first person I'm asking today. Figure John and Arthur deserve a break from their old man. Unless you've got other duties to attend to.”

     “No, no!” He's fast to respond, maybe _too_ fast. His voice comes out more timid, “I don't got other duties at the moment.” 

     “Excellent!” Hosea pats Javier's shoulder with a gentle slap. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go catch ourselves some fish!” 

     “You already got a spot?” Javier asks, “Cause a fella told me about a place-” 

     “Not to worry my boy.” Hosea's expression is warm and excited. “I have it all covered, come along.”

     Javier can't help but smile as he trots along behind him.

     “There's a lake not to far away.” Hosea points out vaguely into the distance. “Shouldn't be more than a quick ride over.” The two of them mount their horses and begin the short ride to their destination, wherever it may be. 

     It's difficult not to be excited, he couldn't remember the last time he went fishing with Hosea. If one were to ask the members in camp how they viewed Hosea, he knows just about everyone would say he is a father figure to them and it wasn't any different for Javier. His actual father wasn't _bad_ necessarily, he figures there's people in the gang that have fathers far worse than his own. At least he had his mother and sister as a child even if his father was...well. He was what he was, there wasn't any changing that.

     But Hosea filled a role, an empty spot in Javier's heart that he wasn't aware needed filling in the first place. When Javier first showed up in camp he was starved, spoke barely a word of english and was on high-alert, ready to pounce on anyone or anything that tried to hurt him. Dutch and Hosea were the ones to save him from that and he owes them for that, he knows that much. Dutch spoke limited spanish and laughable at that, but he did his best to talk to Javier, teaching him english. He remembers how fast he picked it up, Dutch seemed genuinely proud of him which wasn't exactly an emotion he was used to receiving. And Hosea, he kept a close eye on him. Not out of suspicion, he knows Hosea trusts Dutch's judgement, but out of a honest concern for his well-being.

     Hosea was the person in the gang with most medical knowledge at the time so he was the one that slowly got Javier back to a proper and healthy weight. It took a solid year or so for things to normalize, he still got bad stomach pains on occasion and tired if he overexerted himself too much. But things were a lot easier. Only downside to it all was he saw less and less of Hosea. They spent a lot of time together during his recovery, Hosea made sure he wasn't eating too much or too little and that Pearson made foods that would actually help him gain his weight back. Comforted him through too many vomiting episodes to count and taught him how to fish, gave him his guitar after he briefly mentioned he played. Hosea was the first person in the gang he latched onto, aside from Dutch. So being able to spend time together again excites him.

     He notices Hosea slow his horse down, follows his actions and slows Boaz. “And here we are! Made it in one piece.” Hosea chuckles as he hops off his horse, Javier does the same. “I noticed this spot back when we first made camp. Looked promising or at least I hope it is.”

     They both gather what they need and head over, fishing poles in hand. Hosea takes spot near a small tree that shades over the lake. Javier decides to stand a few feet away from him, within talking distance but not so close that he'll get in Hosea's way. He sees him add bait to his hook and cast a line, follows his lead.

     “Been a while Javier.” He speaks up, not taking his eyes off his line. “What've you been up to? I’ve seen you been hanging around little John and our Abigail a lot these days.”

     “Yeah, I have.” Javier calls back to him, only glancing away for a moment. “They've been good to me. You and Dutch been busy, had to make friends.”

     “You make it sound like a tragedy. Those two aren't _that_ bad.” He says jokingly, shrugs. “Well, maybe John’s a bit of a tragic friend choice.” 

     “Thought you raised him, isn't he like a son to you?” He teases. 

     “Ahhh I only joke around!” Hosea wheezes, “John's a good kid, once you get past his ten layers of distrust for mankind.” 

     Javier laughs, “You've got that right.”

     “So, what _has_ been going on with you as of late?” Hosea breaks his gaze from his line to shoot a quick look over to him. 

     “Found a few odd jobs here and there.” Sees Hosea get a bite, “Nothing huge but, I do what I can.”

     Hosea reels in a small common carp, inspects it, mumbles an _Eehh…_ under his breath, tosses it back in. He recasts his line a little to the left of his last one. Focuses back on Javier who has just gotten a bite as well.

     “You know what I mean Javier.”

     “No…” He reels it in, catches a good sized common carp. Puts it in his bag and finishes speaking as he places new bait onto the line. “...don't think I do.” He casts his line.

     “Don't play dumb with me, I know you're smarter than that. I might be getting old, but I still know a liar when I see one.”  

     “Okay then…” Javier sighs, “I've been...fine.”

     “Fine?”

     “Yeah, fine. Just fine.” He snaps at him, realizes it. “Sorry I...I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”

     Hosea looks at Javier for a good while then reels in his line, undoing his setup. Heads over to a large rock that creates a small ledge over the water. Motions for Javier to come over, patting next to himself as he seats himself on the edge. Javier sighs, keeps his eyes on his shoes for a moment before reeling in his line. Sets it off to the side and almost begrudgingly sits at Hosea's side.

     They sit in silence for a good while. He keeps his head down, eyes on the gentle water a few inches below his feet. Javier isn't sure if Hosea is looking for the right words or waiting for him to speak first. He certainly wasn't doing the latter. Hears him sigh and glances over to see Hosea leaning forward, staring off into the trees.

     “Not gonna talk are you?” Waits for a response, Javier stays silent. “Alright then...just know I gave you a chance to bring it up yourself. On your terms…”

     Stays silent still. He's aware Hosea is trying to get him to talk, Javier is very familiar with this move. Did it all the time to him. Sees Hosea rub his face with his hands.

     “You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" 

     “Say what?” Javier finally speaks. 

     “Dear lord boy….” He sounds exasperated. “You've been snappy lately, quick to anger. Just isn't like you Javier. I figured something must of happened so, I asked Dutch. He said he had no idea, that maybe I should ask John since you two have been nearly merged at the hip lately.” 

     Javier looks at him, narrowing his eyes. Hosea is looking at his own hands fiddling with them.

     “So that's what I did. Took some convincing, but eventually he told me something had happened to your mother. He refused to give more than that though.” 

     “Dammit John…” He huffs under his breath, not necessarily attempting to conceal what he's saying. It's more chastising himself for so readily trusting him.

     “Hey don't blame John, he was just a victim to my wits. Blame me for going after him.” Hosea chuckles to himself. “He was actually very protective over your information. Good friend you've got in him.”

     “Thought you said he was a _tragic friend choice_.” He scoffs, poorly imitating Hosea's voice.

     “He is!” Hosea wheezes, he assumes at his god awful impression of him. “Just in other ways. Keeping secrets is one of his better traits.”

     They both quietly laugh for what feels like a millisecond before going quiet. Javier shifts uncomfortably, his arms at his side to steady him on the small ledge. He focuses back at his feet and the water below. 

     “You know...you don't have to tell me anything more if you don't want to Javier. I just...I worry about you, you know. Can't help it!” He laughs to himself, it trails off into a sigh.”Turns out helping a man nearly everyday for a year makes you care quite a lot about his well-being.” 

     Javier looks at Hosea a bit surprised.

     “Just know I'm here, if you need a shoulder to lean on.” Almost cautiously places a hand on his. “We're family now.”

     Looks at the hand placed on his before Hosea moves it away. He brings his attention back to the water, staying quiet for a moment.

     “My mother passed away.” He admits quietly, his voice barely escaping his throat. Hosea stays silent, allowing him to continue. “I...heard it from someone. Doesn't matter who. What matters is she's gone and I did not get to bury her.” He laughs to himself, “You know...I thought...I _really_ thought I could see her again. One last time, let her know I was okay. Apologize for letting her down….making her worry. But now…” He gestures into the open air. “...Now I cannot tell her anything.”

     “I’m so sorry my boy...” Pauses before speaking again. “Were you close with her?”

     “I was...we were. I faulted her a lot, for being spineless. I wasn't the best kid. I ran around, got into trouble. Got my sister into trouble.” He laughs fondly at the memories. “But she still loved me….bad attitude and all.”

     “You know…when I lost my dear Bessie I came back to here a drunk. An absolute mess. Dutch was my shoulder to lean on...and I nearly crippled him that year.” He wheezes, “But...I got through it. The people I surrounded myself with, Dutch especially, saved me. And you, Javier, have surrounded yourself with good people.” He pats Javier's back. “Let them help you. Trust me it's far easier standing back up with help than alone.”

     “Do you think she'd be disappointed in me?” His voice sounds small, almost childish in it's tone. “In how I turned out?”

     “Disappointed? No, no Javier. I think she'd be real proud.” Hosea gestures to him. “I mean, look at ya! Escaped revolutionary, famed bounty hunter and nearly fluent in a language in what….a year? Two years?”

     “Two.”

     “Two years! Incredible!” He latches onto Javier's shoulder, pulling him in. He doesn't flinch at the sudden contact for once. “See? Who wouldn't be proud to have a son like that? I know I would be. And I am. I'm real proud of you Javier.”

     Javier can't stop a smile from growing on his face before gently resting his head onto Hosea’s shoulder. “Thank you, Hosea.” 

     “Of course. Anytime kiddo.”

     They sit for a while, staring out at the small lake. Neither one saying anything, but finding comfort in knowing they have company. It's peaceful and Javier feels he could almost fall asleep at that moment. He doesn't though, instead opting to zone out for the time being. Thinking of everything and nothing. Hosea gives Javier's arm a gentle squeeze, shaking him from whatever daydream he was having.

     “Wanna try our luck with those carps again?”

     “Yeah...I'd like that.” Lifts his head off his shoulder. “I'd like that a lot.” 

     The two of them get up, Hosea keeping his arm tightly around Javier's shoulder and Javier can feel his heart swell. He knows that he has more hardships to go through, but he has people around him who will help. The loss of his mother will stick with him, that much he can't change. However he realizes that day that although he's lost a parent, he's gained one as well. A long while ago now and he decides he'll try his best to make this one proud.

  
  



End file.
